


Starstruck Soulmates

by dreamyworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty is 17/18, Barty is a sweetheart, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers(?), Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Post-Hogwarts, Reader has Daddy Issues, Reader is 16/17, Sad and Beautiful, Summer break, Witches/Wizards in Love, adult characters, basically just an imagine, but what‘s new, c. 1980, mentions of parental abuse, no real plot, referenced lyrics, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: „I know that you got Daddy Issues, and I do too.“He comforts you during the summer break with a surprise visit. That‘s basically all.[Warning for mentions of emotional/psychological abuse, and explicit language.]Don‘t repost/copy to another site.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Female Character(s), Bartemius Crouch Jr./Reader, Bartemius Crouch Jr./You
Kudos: 10





	Starstruck Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Barty Crouch Jr. is and will always be my comfort character. This fic is for anyone who loves him, for you to read all over again when you‘re sad.. or something. :)
> 
> And for anyone with Daddy Issues.

It was one of these days. One of these endlessly sad, hopeless, rainy grey days. As someone who usually liked the rain, today it added nothing but more melancholy to your day.

If it was only snowing.

Before you could fully indulge in your sadness, you recognized a slim figure apparently waiting for someone or something, but given the fact he was standing outside your house, in the driveway, inspecting your car. Of course he was. He grew up in a wizard home, unfamiliar with „muggle“ transportation.

Over the holidays you‘d visit your paternal muggle family who would always pick on you.

Your mum was a witch, working at the Ministry along with some.. particularly strict guys. One of them was Mr Crouch, famous for giving out trials. His son was one year older than you. He just finished school, and he was a very good student too, achieving 12 OWLs.

But you were familiar with rough dads, since your own basically ruined all your days, you‘d have to beg for him to stop emotionally abusing you. Most of the time you locked yourself in your room, counting down the days until you could finally return to Hogwarts, to your seventh year.

You were distracted by the sound of the doorbell ringing in your ears, and though you suspected the unknown person inspecting your car, you were just as curious to see who it was. So you ran to the door and pulled it open, just to reveal a young man standing behind it, his hair wet from the rain, laying in messy, brown strands over his face.

He looked familiar, and as you took a closer look, you quickly noticed- but it couldn‘t be-

As you still processed what was happening, he already stormed in your house and you‘d have stopped him, if he didn‘t smirk and whispered your name before doing so.

He knew you. He was Mr Crouch‘s son, without a doubt. You have met before and briefly talked. You trusted him, for some odd reason. Bartemius Crouch Jr was quite talented for his age. And you got a tingly, annoying feeling in your stomach creeping up each time you crossed paths.

Soulmates, starstruck.

He didn‘t push you aside, he just ran straight into your living room - however he knew where it was - yelled _„Stupor!“_ and the spell was enough to knock your dad, stepmother and annoying step-siblings unconscious. As it was done, you felt strangely confident and empowered. You wanted to thank him, however the fuck he just knew exactly what you needed. He could read minds - but why would he want to do you a favor, to the girl he barely knew? And what was a pureblood doing in the muggle world anyway?

„Thanks, Bartemius.“, you laughed. „That was funny. Actually, they pick on me all the time so I‘m glad you appeared and solved my problems with a spell.“ You were so grateful that you forgot to ask the actual question, why the hell is he visiting your muggle family.

His voice was lower than last time you interacted, which was only a few months ago. Maybe he‘s a nicer boy around his dad. Maybe he needs to be, because he‘s scared. „You can just call me Barty.“ And again, a feeling in your stomach rolled up, shook your whole body and tensed every muscle.

„Uh-huh, yea-ah. Sure. Fuck, I’m so awkward, sorry, it’s just-“ You were struggling to find the right words to express your gratitude. Now that you two were alone, and he had his wand, he might as well kill you. Which, as you thought, would at least be less cringy than the current situation. You expected him to perform any kind of curse on you. You expected him to make fun of you.

Damn, you expected _anything_ , but that one second later your face was buried between his chin and shoulder as he pulled you close enough to him to feel the softness of his dark brown jacket, the last dirty raindrops soaked up by the leather and the scent of vanilla butterbeer was the last thing you had ever expected right now.

“A hug, really?”

“It’s all I can do for you.”

You needed one, actually, but you were so overwhelmed by the situation of Barty finding and knocking out your family.

“Were you stalking me?” You asked, and you came off as angsty and scared. After Barty noticed the change in your tone, he quickly pulled away from you and you felt a bit emptier in an instant. To not worry him even further, you looked him in his eyes - brown as dark chocolate, a cheesy comparison really - and added a little more confidence to your voice. “Were you?”

“Well no”, he answered under his shaky breath. “I know where you live. I’ve known for a while. My dad seems to have an affair with your mum. He’s a dirty old cheating bag of scum. Doesn’t care about his family at all.” That confession came out of nowhere. You found it hard to believe at first, but it actually made sense because your mum seemed to be very lonely since divorcing your dad who was a cheater as well, and newly married. Now, he laid unconscious on the ground.

“Fuck, I understand you. Really. Mine is just as horrible, honestly..”

He was so understanding and kind. You couldn’t believe it. It seemed too good to be true. “But what I don’t get-“, you said, “how do you know? How do you know my dad is abusing me? It’s crazy what you do... for a friend.”

“I could tell, by the bruises on your arms when we met. Your mum doesn’t know yet, but it was crystal clear to me! Someone had to rescue you. So why not me..?”

You fell in love with him each time he spoke. He was like an angel. Only angels could sense how a person is feeling in an instant, and awake these comforting feelings in someone. Though they would never hurt anyone. But hurting your family wasn’t as bad, in this case, because they were basically putting you through mental torture. Especially your shitty dad.

Barty was like your guardian angel. “Thank you, Barty. You don’t know how much I needed this.” He withdrew from you earlier, but now you made the first move towards him, clinging to his back like a little child. He laughed. He patted your head and you felt a warm feeling running through your body, your brain full with serotonin.

“I know that you got Daddy Issues.”, he laughed.

You did. You loved his scent. It reminded you of the amortentia you have learned about in the last school year. But you kept it to yourself, for now.

While burying his face in your neck, which was slightly hard because he was a few inches taller than you, Barty added: “And I do too. By the way.. I recently joined the Death Eaters. My father doesn’t know yet. He’d probably sentence me to life in prison. I did whatever I could do, to find you before it happens.”

The words came out of your mouth, you couldn’t stop them. “I didn’t knew I mattered so much to you. I’m so.. just, wow, I’m impressed. For a death eater, you’re surprisingly kind. Oh, what even are you thinking about?“

„Whatever you‘re thinking about. I‘d run away and hide with you, if I could.“ You couldn‘t hide your completely red flushed face. „Yes, that is indeed what I was thinking about. No one says we can‘t.“

His voice was soft as he spoke: „What are you waiting for, then?“

And you ran off together, out of your house, through the dark, rainy, neighbourhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a reference to The Neighbourhood and their song „Daddy Issues“. The fic kinda gave me TEOTFW vibes as I wrote it, but sadly my inspirations and ideas leave my head as quickly as they appear in there, so I might not continue it. I probably won’t. I hope you liked it anyway! :D


End file.
